Sailor vs Sailor
by CelestialSlayer
Summary: its a beautiful day for the sailors and Serena, Rei, and Amy are going to an interview with the popular webcast show host Lily-San. But what will happen when they read a fanfiction about Rei and Serena fighting? How will the girls react? Well all we can do is read and find out. BTW please don't judge only 2nd fanfic ever and I'm not too familiar with anime. One-shot. Hope you like.


Hey guys so this is my first sailor moon fanfic and I'm writing this for someone who actually helped a lot with the creation of this and well i'd like for you all to please not be too harsh on me after you read this I know its not very good but I tried my best at portraying the characters in this one shot as I don't know the characters too well but I have watched the original sailor moon anime from 1 to 40 episodes wise so I'm hoping its at least decent enough to be at least slightly enjoyable.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SAILOR MOON NOR THE MOVIE FRENEMIES BY DISNEY also sorry to disappoint but there is no point of view in this story other than my own since I'm gonna put myself in the story lol this should be pretty interesting as this will be an interview of the sailors and their reactions to a fanfiction written about them.

Cast:

Lily-San- Me

Sailor Moon

Sailor Mars

Sailor Mercury

(Other members were unable to make it due to having previous plans already)

Frenemies.

~~~~~~~~~Interview Day~~~~~~~~

Me: Hello people and welcome to our wonderful webcast where ill be interviewing none other than the sailor scouts! so without waiting any longer here they are!

Sailor Moon: H-Hello! *smiles while blushing*

Sailor Mercury: Hello minna *smiles slightly*

Sailor Mars: Hello! *smiles and waves at the camera*

Me: Ok so how are things between all of the sailor scouts lately?

Sailor Moon: Eh.. I'd say they're pretty good

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars: *sweat drop* please ignore her Lily-san, she answers vaguely and cluelessly all the time, we are doing great lately.

Sailors Moon: *sad aura surrounds her* You guys are so mean to me sometimes! I didn't lie we are doing pretty good! I'd say great but school and fighting bad guys can be annoying at times!" *sticks tongue out and pouts*

Sailor Mars: "This right here is why we don't let you answer anymore."

Sailor Mercury: *sweat drops*

Me: "Alright well let's just move on to the next question,"

Me: "Hmm ok it says that I'm supposed to read this fanfiction up on the board and that you are supposed to tell me each of your individual opinions on this fanfiction, then take things from there."

Sailors: Okay!

Me: Alright girls its story time!

 _ **Thin Line by-justmadethisup:3**_

 _ **It was one clear day as usual with Serena, Aka Sailor Moon, rushing to school in the morning running late. Not to mention the other sailors all waiting for her at school so they can finally start their days. However one sailor is not waiting and is actually off in another part of town possibly betraying one of her close friends in the most hurtful way. When Serena reaches school she immediately finds her friends but notices mars, AKA, Rei is missing but only to see her come up to the school and seeing how she had been betrayed. Silence spread all around as everyone was shocked at what had just happened, soon enough all the sailors and Serena's friends were looking at her worried at what her reaction to this would be. "Time for class minna! Come on, I cant be late again!" is all that came out of Serena's mouth as she looked up brightly at everyone even Rei as she started grabbing her friends and dragging them with her to class with a smile on her face like nothing had happened. Even as the day went by people were surprised to find that Serena, the one girl in the group know to be quite emotional was now going through her day like nothing had happed. Not a frown, not a scowl not a thing other than a smile on her face and her usual daydreams she went through about food and such that made her the crazy but adorable teenaged girl she is. It was shocking but what was more shocking was that Rei, was infuriated when she saw her act like nothing had happened, it was out in the open now she hated her for some reason and she had done that betrayal on purpose. All the other sailors were angered by Rei's behavior, she and Serena had always been fighting a lot, but playfully unlike now, right now this was real their fighting is real.**_

Sailor Moon: *growls* Gr.. Rei how could you betray me like that?! and on purpose?! WAHH! THATS SO MEAN OF YOU REI!"

Sailor Mercury: *sweat drop* Serena, its a make believe story, none of that really happened in real life, calm down."

Sailor Mars: "Seriously?! I know its a story but why am I the bad one?! That's so not fair! and serena calm down, none of that happened in real life so stop whining!"

Me: *clears throat* "Erm.. Lets continue the story! I'm sure it's not that bad!"

 _ **Soon the school day ended and everyone was surprised to see Rei storming after Serena trying to get her to face her about something. She finally got her attention when she said "Stop acting I know I hurt you, and you deserved it for doing what you did to me! so stop running and fight me!" At that Serena looked down she looked different the smile on her face was different, it was cold, and it remained even after turning around to face her and lifting up her face. In a word you could say she had turned into a whole different person in an instant. "I knew that frome the start so why get upset over something I deserve, besides you having gotten back at me has finally cleared me of my guilt I felt." she paused, then continued, "I shouldn't have wrecked that shrine, specially since I should be experienced enough with what was happening to not have to run and hide, so since you have finally hurt something that meant a lot to me we're even." She smiled feeling like her usual self and started to walk away. Until Rei silently asks "what did I hurt?" which stopped Serena in her spot and she answered with only "my friendship with you." After blurting that out she kept walking a smile on her face as she walked on home to do what she usually does after school.**_

Sailor Moon: "ARRGG Rei why would you hurt our friendship like that you know it was an accident! I can easily get scared when I have to fight because I don't like hurting people! WAHH! NO FAIR!"

Sailor Mars: "I didn't weirdo, its a story it never actually happened! And anyway you should really get over that fear already by training and improving your fighting skills!"

Sailor Mercury: "I give up trying to tell her its not real anymore good luck to you."

Me: "Okay well let's finish this story and then you can all finally completely react to the story, deal?"

Sailors: "Deal!"

 ** _The next day we find Serena walking to school, on time for once since she was tricked by her mom into waking up on time, but finds herself in for a surprise. When she arrives at school she is greeted by her friends who soon after seeing her get quiet all of a sudden and tell her to turn around and wish her luck. When she turns around she is greeted by none other than Darian (forgot how to spell his name right sowwy :3). When she notices she freezes in her spot, unable to say a word and feeling like the pain is about to over take her she looks down and scowls. She is frustrated and this time she doesn't plan to show any emotion so she takes a deep breath silently so nobody can hear and looks up a smile on her face. "Hi Darian, what's up?" is all she says after looking up with a cheerful smile on her face meeting the guy's worried and saddened gaze head on. He stops for a moment surprised and smiles a bittersweet smile, then says, "Nothing much, can we talk? Alone?" and the area around them becomes silent. Everyone starts staring at the boy with anger at his attitude. Surprisingly they see Serena nodding at Darian as a response and they head off to talk alone while everyone else just stands in their original spots frozen in place by their confusion and surprise at her mature response. Soon Serena and Darian are all alone and he breaks the silence "I'm sorry about what happened, it wasn't supposed to happen, I didn't want it to happen she just kissed me all of a sudden after I walked with her to the school, coming here in hopes of seeing you in your cute uniform," he paused then continued, "when I went to call out to you, Rei grabbed my face and kissed me, then when I looked in your direction you were looking at me and I could tell you saw because you looked down before looking back at me smiling and turning away." Serena just continued to smile as she saw him rambling as he tried to explain himself, then she giggled and said "I know what you mean, calm down I'm not angry, I don't hold it against neither of you, I know everything that happened and I'm not upset, but I don't want this to ever be brought up again, so just forget it ever happened, and choose for yourself who you want as your girlfriend in the end game." She smiled at the shocked and confused Darian before her and place a chaste kiss on his lips and walked away with her usual cheery smile to head to class with her friends. Soon during lunch she is approached by none other than Rei. Rei looks at Serena feeling guilty but knows their friendship can still be saved and asks her if they can speak alone for a moment and serena nodded once again at the request in the same manner. Once alone Rei breaks the silence and says, "Is there anyway we can be friends again or remain friends?" Serena giggles and smiles at her before responding to her with a nod. Serena then speaks, "But you have to earn my friendship all over again and specially my trust. I'll be waiting!" Then Serena leaves and Rei is left standing there smiling for a moment before she yells thank you to serena. Then serena continues with her own life however Rei in the end was never able to fully regain Serena's trust and friendship, but Darian was able to regain Serena's love and affection by saving her life one day risking his own life which showed her how determined he was to protect her and how much he actually loved her over anyone else._**

 ** _The End_**

Sailors: "EHH?!"

Sailor Mars: "As If I would ever stoop so low as to ask moon here to be my friend again if I was ever to do that for the reason I did in the story! She would have deserved it!"

Sailor Moon: " Oh yeah ?! You wanna go?! Huh you little betraying unforgiving witch?! Don't you dare even try doing that with him in real life!"

Sailor Mars: "OH ITS ON BAKA!"

Sailors Moon and Mars : *start fighting*

Sailor Mercury: *gets real angry* *sweat drops* *eyebrow twitches* "Both of you stop this nonsense right now! Before I beat you both to a pulp!" *dark aura surround her and gets beady red eyes as she glares at them*

Sailors Moon and Mars: *Stop and sweat drop* "Y-Yes ma'am!" *Sit back down*

Sailor Mercury: "Good now apologize to each other and hug it out!"

Serena and Rei: "Sorry!" *hug each other and then feel calm and friendly*

Sailor Mercury: "Good" *calms down instantly and turns to lily-san* "I'm sorry about serena and rei they can be so silly!"  
Me: "Oh that's okay no worries! *giggles and sweat drops*

Me: "Alright well that's all for now, everybody its best that I end this here before the camera suffers anymore." "Thanks for watching, and thank you sailors for coming in for an interview and showing us that in your group of friends there will always be someone to help to keep people from breaking their friendship or fighting each other!"

Sailors: "No problem!" *smile and wave goodbye*

THE END

Authors notes: not my best work I know but I at least hope it was at least slightly funny! Please don't hate me, and leave some contructive criticism for me so I can improve! Thanks for reading!


End file.
